Whisper of the Beast
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: AU, Otome. Erstin finds herself in a spot of trouble when Sergay deems her as his. Just what is going to save her? Strong T for violence.


**Whisper of the Beast**

**Change of name, change the game. I wrote this for my daughter, a good friend of mine.**

* * *

><p>Through the trees the cold air whistled and whipped the hair of young ones around. The night grew dark and steady, the moon shining powerfully in the ink filled night sky.<p>

A loud roar shook the very core of the ground they were standing on, and the blonde haired man released the girl with brilliant green eyes.

"What's out there, come and face me!" He barked, whipping out a pistol. Using his free hand, he clasped it around the girl's wrist and gripped like a vice. The grass was wet, and the girl felt uncomfortable with the situation she was forced in.

Giving a cry of pain and reluctance, the roar was heard soon after, and the very trees began to rustle.

Sergay grit his teeth and creased his brow, not in nervousness, but in anger. No one was supposed to have followed him, least of all catch him while he was busy with Erstin.

"I said face me, coward!" He cried, sitting up on one knee as he aimed into the trees, blind.

Out of the trees came something that made him gape and almost drop his gun. It was a naked young woman, with flowing navy hair and amber eyes that glowed.

Her eyes reminded him of the best whiskey he had ever tasted. It made him want her.

He grinned, and lowered his gun as he stood slowly, as if any sudden moves could scare this siren of beauty away.

Her skin was perfect in the moonlight. If he was an artist, he would never have tried to draw her, paint her, sculpt her because even if his work were perfect, they would be put to shame by this goddess in front of him.

Forget this girl, and whatever her name was, this was his next conquest.

"Get over here." He aimed the gun again, grinning with poorly hidden lust and want. The girl creased her brows, and gave a small growl. It was so ridiculous, it made him bark with laughter.

"What was that, girl? A growl?" He stood fully now, taller than her. She was still by the trees, so she walked further in with an angry expression painted on her beautiful face.

Sergay shed his long coat, allowing it to fall on the blonde girl he left. He rolled his sleeves up, and looked like he was readying himself for this experience.

Suddenly, the moon seemed to pulse as the night darkened around them. He could see the girl's pupils shift and become dilated before shrinking into one long vertical slit.

"The hell?" He whispered to himself, and backed up when the blue haired girl began to grin. "Ragh!" She groaned from pain and hit her knees, tearing up the grass with her hands as pain wracked her and danced along her spine.

Sergay smirked, and took another step. Until he saw bones elongate and fur begin to form.

The brutal pain of the change was worth it for his fearful gaze.

A bullet rang out, but that didn't stop the great beast from leaping and clawing, forcing Sergay onto his back.

Erstin watched as crimson blood was spilled. A great paw sliced through the blonde mans chest like water, and soon the beast itself was bathing in the life substance that was being replaced in Sergay's body by cold emptiness.

"Ah!" Sergay groaned in pain, and the beast looked him right in the eye with pure whiskey amber. Before biting his throat and ripping it out, blood spurting and meat hanging with gore galore.

His eyes rolled back in his head, and before he died, the beast let out a chilling howl. Even after his death, the great wolf kept clawing and slicing, soon eviscerating the dead body and eating the crimson and pink findings.

Erstin creased her brows. "Mou...Nina. You're getting dirty." She breathed. The beast looked up at her, and shifted once more into that of the naked girl.

Blood coating her skin, and her mouth, she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Erstin." She apologized, and slipped on the jacket Sergay had cast off before he died.

"Couldn't let anyone hurt you." Nina spoke again, whiskey eyes glowing with happiness. Erstin smiled, and took the sleeve of her shirt to wipe the blood from the blue haired girls lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, review to your leisure.<strong>


End file.
